


Twist of the Mind

by aserene



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Loss of Trust, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserene/pseuds/aserene
Summary: "Your memory is a monster; it summons with will of its own. You think you have a memory, but it has you." John Irving
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Twist of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Canon until Return of Sharif

_ June 20, 2006 _

He glanced at the letter once more...it had been the hardest thing he’d ever had to write. 

_ Be not alarmed, Madam, on receiving this letter, see Jen, I do read. I want to tell you something, but I can never find the words to say it. I thought I would try a letter and we could have a new memory, perhaps. Please just...understand that in Paris, I...I didn’t tell you because you made the pain vanish. Your touch still does ease…  _

_ And though the words are not my own, you are my dearest, loveliest Jenny.  _

He silently sealed the letter into the package and picked up his phone. 

“Jen, it’s me, when you get home, there should be a package for you, it’s...it’s not easy sometimes for me to well you know. I have something else with me, well, a gift, um, we can talk about that too. But listen, stay in the study okay. I’ll explain everything when I get home. Just be safe. Leave the light on.” 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pocketed the gift and placed the package on her desk, letting his hand trail over the box. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but he had no idea what else to do and the words to explain; sometimes, they got stuck in his throat. 

There was a case to solve, and she was in literally the safest place she could be, the White House. He hid his smile as he thought about what would happen tomorrow. 


End file.
